


Losing Control

by flareonfury



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee
Genre: BtVS Crossover, Community: glee_cross_meme, Community: xoverland, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Glee Crossover, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He makes her lose control...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for glee_cross_meme prompt Good Girls Go Bad - Cobra Starship and written for xoverland challenge Song State.

He makes me want to lose control… something no one has _ever_ made me feel.

I wasn’t someone to ever lose control, and the only times I ever did lose control – karma would kick me in my ass. (That night with Puck, Kissing Finn while dating Sam, Trusting Finn)

All losing control ever did for me was bring me pain.

So why should I let him win?

“Quinn,” His English accent came out rougher than usual as he said my name and stared down at me with eyes that promised me the world. 

He wasn’t my type – probably would never be – he dressed all in black and bleached his hair blonde, he dressed as if he was a Goth. However, that didn’t mean he didn’t look hot – and just dancing with him; teasing him, teasing myself turned me on better than anything Finn, Puck, or Sam ever did to try and ‘get me in the mood’. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t my type or was a bit older than me… I already decided.

He was going to win.

I crushed my lips against his, pulling him down – pulling him closer.

Losing control felt good.

**THE END.**


End file.
